


Just Because (A Claire/Owen babyfic)

by Claire_Fucking_Dearing



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Claire and Owen childfic, Clawen babyfic, Fluff and Angst, Jurassic World, Karen finally made Claire want to have a child, Mommy Claire and Daddy Owen, Not as fluffy as I thought, They have a dog!!!, mentions of near death, near death experiences., whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Fucking_Dearing/pseuds/Claire_Fucking_Dearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because. </p><p> </p><p>(Or, Claire and Owen have a child.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disneybrony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneybrony/gifts).



> Thank you to all my followers on Tumblr (especially Clover-cnc for the help! And a special thanks to DisneyBrony for the awesome encouragement a suggestions!!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

Claire didn't want this. Hell, she doesn't even know why she agreed to this in the first place. But Owen wanted this so badly. And now, staring down at the little pink plus sign, she's not sure if she wants this anymore. Claire lays her head in her hands and cries. 

                   /|\

   

   The first thing she does is call Karen. Karen will know what to do. Right?

"Claire?" Karen picks up on the first ring. Claire sighs with relief. 

"Karen! Thank the gods..."

"Claire? What's wrong? Are you ok? What happened? Did Owe-"

"What? No, Karen. I'm fine. It's just-"

Claire can hear the relief in Karen's voice as she says, "It's just what?" 

Claire trembles even harder. She leans against the wall for support and slides down to the floor. "I--I don't know, Karen. Owen's in Iraq, I'm a full time nurse, and I, god I have no idea..." Claire pauses and her sister that's an intake of breath. She needs Owen, she needs--. _Breathe_. "Karen, I think... I think I'm pregnant."

The next moments are agonizing, suspenced silence as Karen soaks the news. After silence that seemed like an hour, her older sister squeals from the other end.

"Claire!!! Oh my gosh this is great news!! Did you call Owen what is the gender do you have a name picked out-"

Dispite everything, Claire smiles. "Karen, Karen. Calm down. What do I do first? I--I'm scared."

"Scared? Why? Oh, honey, you'll be just fine! First thing first, call Owen. Then, go to the doctor and clear a room and-!" Karen rambled on. 

Claire could get used to this. 

 

                  \|/

 

Now she had to call Owen. Owen was all the way in Iraq, _Iraq, dammit,_ probably on a mission with his squad or the front lines with his Navy troupe. And she was stuck here, pregnant with his child, calling her older sister for help.

She decides to FaceTime Owen instead. 

            \|/

It takes her 8 tries and 3 rings until Owen picks up her call. He greets her with his big doe eyes and cocky smile. 

"Hey red," He greets, using her pet name. _God, he's such a flirt_. 

"Hey soldier," She gives him a small smile. Barking ensued in the background as a furry mass slobbers on the screen. 

"Klondike missed you," Owen says, petting the panting pup. Klondike was Owen's military dog, trained for special services but also a home pet. He was name after the Klondike ice cream bar. Owen though it was so funny that he even gave it a theme song. 

"Hi, buddy!" Claire cooed. Turning her voice over to the more serious matter, she added, "I need to tell you something."

Owen paused. "What is it, Claire? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah.. It's just--" Claire took a breath and smiled. "Your gonna be a dad, Owen."

Owen sat there, shocked. Seconds ticked by. Minuets. "I-wow, Claire. That's... that's awesome." He grinned. "Aweso-"

Claire heard rustling in the background and Owen froze. A gunshot rang out and scarlet liquid splayed out over the screen. 

"Owen!" Claire began to shake and her hands trembled in a bizzar fashion.

"It's not my blood, Claire! It's not mine, it's not!" Owen pressures her and draws a triangle in the blood. "For survival,"He whispers and ends the FaceTime.

 

 

 

         


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHHH I'm back!!!!
> 
> Hopefully more fluff

Its been 8 months since she's last heard from Owen. She tries, she really does. She calls him everyday, then cries, then calls him again. And cries some more. 

And their baby is almost due. 

 

Claire had Karen go with her for the  ultrasound.  She didn't want to know the gender. She didn't want to know any of this. She just wanted Owen. 

 

But life moves on, and so did hers. Slowly. Karen temporarily moved in with her, trusting Zach to be the adult for awhile. And Claire was glad for that, really, but sometimes it was so damn awkward. She got sick-- a lot-- and was almost always hungry. "This is normal, Claire. It's okay," Karen would tell her.

But nothing is normal for Claire anymore. 

 

 

                 \|/

 

Sometimes Claire panics when the baby moves. To have another human being is side of her scared her. 

 

Once, when the baby moved while Karen was asleep and see was wide awake, Claire had a flashback and thought it was a damn dinosaur. Panicking, she stumbled blindly through the night until she navigated the shower. Turning on the cold water, she sat in the tub with her sweaty clothes still pasted to her skin. 

Karen found Claire trembling like a rag doll and clutching the shampoo bottle like it was an enemy's neck. But Karen heard something that made her leave Claire alone. Her sister was talking to the unborn vermin inside of her.

 

           \|/

 

It was July 13 when Claire woke Karen up in the middle of the night. She was crying and begging for Owen. It took Karen 8 minuets to find out what was happening. Claire spasmed out as she sobbed for Owen. 

 

                \|/

 

Echo Christopher Grady was born a night later. He weighed 8 pounds and 7 ounces, which was three ounces off of Zach's weight. (Surprisingly). 

 

         \|/

 

"Here, Ms. Dearing," The doctor says as he hands Claire her son. 

"Its pronounced Mrs. Grady," She whispers. Looks into Echo's eye, draws a triangle on his forehead, and says, "For survival." 

 

          \|/

 

When Claire opens the door to her and Owen's house, _a bungalow, as Owen liked to call it_ , she was greeted with the slobber of a large German shepherd.  

"Hey, red," Owen greeted her with his usual cocky smile. 

"Owen!" Claire wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you," She sobbed, "But what took you so long Owen? Why did you leave m-- us?"

Owen brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb and said, "Hey, Claire, I'm sorry. My navy squad kinda got lost on our way to America..." He laughed dryly. 

"Lost? For 8 freaking months? And who's blood was that, Owen?!?"

"Yeah..heh..we were really lost. I'm so sorry Claire." He kisses Claire gently on the lips. "It was Carl's blood. He was standing over me when the gun went." Owen ran a string of curses under his breath. "It was all my fault."

"Owen, it's not your fault. Listen to me--"

Behind Claire, Karen coughed michaniclly and loudly. Oh, right. The baby. Claire went over and gently plucked Echo from Karen's arms. 

"Owen," She said, smiling down at the blue bundle and walking over to Owen. "Meet your son, soldier. His name is Echo."

Owen shook his head and gently took Echo into his arms. "You named him after..." Claire nodded. Tear started to form in Owen's eyes at the reference about his girls. He started to comb through his sons golden curls. "Hey, buddy," He cooed. Echo gargled.

Claire smiled. She was where she belonged. Even though they still have nightmares about the incident, Owen still has panic attacks, and Claire is sometimes dysfunctional, they were still breathing. Still living. No, they were more that that. They are surviving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Good enough for y'all? Review and some feedback please!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!! I'm so sorry for the confusion in the last chaper!! I guess I got a wee bit carried away. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry, though, this one will hopefully make you cry again. But with tears of joy. This one will be fluffy for sure... Hopefully. No garentees. Please read and review y'all! 
> 
> Crap. I forgot, if I skip to far in their timeline, I am so sorry. I am very new to all this baby stuff, and am the youngest child in the family, so I only have a few experiences with toddlers (I babysit) but zero experiences with a baby. Just my sisters unborn to help with the last chapters.... Anyway, I'm so sorry if I miss some parts of that. Please tell me if I missed some parts that you wanted, and I will surely add it!!

Claire loved her family, she really did. But it was a lot harder without Karen in the house. Zach left for collage yesterday, and Grey was only 14. And quite frankly, Karen was the only one who knew what they were doing. 

 

Echo cries. A lot. He has a habit of waking up his parents in the middle of the night. One night, he cried when Claire fell asleep during Owen's long and boring bedtime stories. 'More like bedtime novels,' Claire would tell him. So Owen carried Claire back to their bed and had a chat with his son.   
"Hey, buddy!" Owen whispered. 

Echo cooed and spit over Owen's hand. Wiping the baby slobber away, Owen said, "You know, you were named after one of my girls."  
Getting no reaction from Echo, he continued. "They were my everything. Well- until I met your mother. Their names where Charlie, Delta, Blue--" He bopped Echo on the nose. "And Echo. I wish you could meet them. But they are gone now. And I miss them, so much. Every day, I lock myself in the bathroom and cry for them. I..I know, it's weird. Yeah. Just don't tell mommy."

Echo didn't need to tell his mom, though. Claire was standing in the doorway, woken up by Echo's loud cooes. 

Owen continued talking. Claire continued watching. Echo continued-- well, continuing whatever babies do. And Claire learned a lot from Owen. Like that he ran away when he was 7. Or that he loved horses.   
Maybe tragedy caused this, brought them together, but love did too.   
It was more than Claire could ask for. But she loved it. 

\|/

Gray's birthday was just three days away from Echo's. Echo would be turning one, while this would be Karen's last birthday party to attend for any of her children. They both were not fond of big parties. 

So, Karen decided that they should have a party together. They went don't to the local park and talked. 

Owen, Gray, and Echo sat in the sandbox, building a town out of sand. Well, Echo thought it was funner to eat the sand than to play with it. 

"You really did it, didn't you?" Karen complimented her as they watched the children and Owen. "Gray really likes Owen."

Claire smiled at her sister. "Have you ever doubted me?" 

"Well--" Karen shrugged. "A few times. But, hey, here we are. My life as a mother is almost over." She says with a sad smile. "But it was the best life. And yours has just begun."

 

\|/

Breakfast is typical in the Grady household. Echo eats baby food now, and his parents usually don't eat their first meal. 

Claire just has coffee then goes to work as a part-time nurse, working 8 o' clock to 5:30. Owen is a full-time researcher at the local zoo. And Echo is usually left with Karen on the weekdays. He loves to chew on Gray's books. 

They ended up getting him a pacifier. Echo even started gnawing on the bars of his crib. 

 

\|/ 

 

There was still days when Claire would close her eyes and see teeth and blood. There was still days when she felt like her feet couldn't outrun the giant dinosaur behind her. She still can smell the smoke from the red flare, still can hear the roar of the I-Rex, still can remember the scream of her assistant Zara as the mosusaur chomped her up. And soon Claire was screaming too. Drowning in a sea of screams and a wave of panic and blood and sunset dreams and night terrors. Then Echo would start crying. Pretty soon Owen was the only one functional enough to get them through. 

But there still is moments when Owen freezes and panics and hears his raptors' cries as they left this earth. Owen still locks himself in the room and cries. Sits under the shower fully clothed and sobs for Blue, who is still roaming on the island and possibly dead. Trials and tribulations. Learn and fail. They know the pattern. They master the trail. They live. 

They survive. 

 

\|/

Echo's favorite time of the day, hands down, is bath time. He loved the bubbles, splashing the water on his parents, and his rubber ducky Echo called 'Kak.'

Echo had a habit of dumping the water onto the tiles below, soaking his parents and causing the dog to slip on the water. 

He also loved Klondike. The pup would sit with Echo for hours and watch him play, barking when Karen or Gray or anyone except Owen and Claire tried to come over to watch the baby. The military-trained dog was anything but rough when it came to Echo. Klondike would even let the boy slobber his baby slobber over his fur. That's saying something. 

 

\|/

When Echo was 11 months old, he said his first word. It happened to be 'dog' followed by 'dada' and 'mommy'. By a year later, Echo was fluent in gibberish and some English. 'Just like Owen,' Claire thinks. 

Echo has a surprisingly patient and funny attitude. He has looks like Claire, but a personality like Owen. 

And he loved cats. Just like... Karen. 

 

\|/

 

Echo got a few presents when he turned two. He got some matchbox cars and a stuffed panda from his parents, a coloring book and crayons from Karen, and the book 'If You Give a Mouse a Cookie' from Gray. But Claire and Owen had one more present to give. 

Claire was pregnant. 

 

\|/

 

When Claire was 6 months along, Two-year-old Echo's new favorite hobby was listening to his new sibling move. He would talk nonsense to the unborn baby, pressing his lips to Claire's swelling stomach. 

Karen thought that it was so damn adorable.   
When Zach came over to the Grady's house on his spring break, he had something big to show Claire. Since he first saw Claire and Owen kiss, he became a die-hard Claire/Owen shipper. He even came up with the ship name Clawen and created his own blog, keeping a secret tab on his favorite couple. 

Karen, surprisingly, couldn't be prouder when he said this. And when he announced that he would be getting married to Mary in June. 

 

\|/

 

Claire decided to take a different approach this time, taking Karen with her for the ultrasound and leaving Owen to watch Echo and Klondike. 

But, unlike last time, Claire came back with even better news. "It's a girl," she told Owen as she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"Awesome," He grinned cockily and kissed her.   
"Eewy!" Echo said and toddled over to Klondike. "Dats eewy!"

"Yeah, Owen," Claire smirked and picked up Echo. The boy wrapped his arms around Claire. "Your gonna have a baby sister, Echo." 

 

\|/

Zara "Blue" Delta Grady was born on August 5th, weighing 8 pounds and 4 ounces. 

Echo fell in love with his baby sister right away. "Sissy," He gargled and pointed at Zara.   
"That's right, Echo, that's your sister." Claire says to him.   
Echo smiles. "My sissy!" He prods, pointing to himself proudly. 

Zara cooed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Fluffy enough for ya? Please review!
> 
>  
> 
> there will be a next chapter, I promise I will get this one done ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three, amigos!
> 
> Special thanks to Clover5-cnc on tumblr, who asked for some tragedy/action and, of course, fluff!!!
> 
> WARNING: FLUFFY AND KINDA SAD

Having one child was hard. Having two was- surprisingly- easier.

Echo absolutely adores Zara. Zara loves Klondike. Klondike loves them both. It's a triangle that goes around and around.

It's a triangle that whispers, "For survival" And they need that.

 

             \|/

 

Claire still dreams of Teeth. Echo and little Zara don't understand why their parents wake up in the middle of the night, screaming and shaking limb from limb. But they don't need to know, not yet.

  They haven't had to experience death in a long time. They have been doing good, oh so good, at avoiding that.

  Until one day. Claire just got of work. She went to pick up Echo and Zara at Karen's house. Everything seemed normal until they got home.

No dog ran to the door to greet them.

Which, sometimes, was normal. Klondike was probably frolicking in the woods behind the house, or chasing a squirrel, or--

"Doggy?" Echo asked, looking up at his mother.

"Yeah, baby. Klondike is here somewhere," Claire told him and went inside to change Zara's diaper.

She was making a bottle for the baby when Echo trouped through the door, crying. "Klon-like is sleeping, momma!" He bawled.

 Claire froze and turned to him. Se set the bottle down and went over to her son. "Where is he sleeping, Echo?"

 "On da woad. He won't wake! It's mornin! It's not nite!" Claire took her son's hand and went outside.

Echo ran up to the dog, who was laying on the sidewalk in a pool of blood. Flies buzzed around his head. There was a hole puncturing his skull.

 "Oh, Klondike...." She muttered. Claire started to tremble.

"Imma get Klon-like a banket, momma! Doggy needs a banket!" Echo toddled in side.

"Echo..." Claire started to cry. Looking at the blood pooling around his head, Claire shivered. The roar of the T-Rex rang in her ears. The smell of red, hot blood lingered in her nose. The screech of the pterodactyl. Clare clamped her hands over her ears, her nails scraping her skin and drawing blood.

She can't breathe.

She can't breathe.

And Owen's not here to help her.

          \|/

 

Owen's car pulled up in the driveway 10 minuets later. He got out of the car and saw Claire, screaming and sobbing and trembling on the sidewalk.

Next to her, Echo was wailing and holding a sleeping Zara. Owen was now grateful for his daughters heavy slumber.

"Claire! Hey, look at me. It's Owen." He gently took Claire's face in his hands, forcing her took look at his face.

"Breathe, Claire. Just breathe," Owen rubbed small circles on her back.

Claire gasped and began to intake breaths. She was still shaking. But the sound and smell of the I-Rex was gone.

Owen then made his was over to Echo, taking Zara out of his small hands and saying, "It's alright, bud. Everything is okay now." Giving his son a sad smile, Owen started to cry silently.

"Daddy ok?" Echo chirped.

"Yeah, Echo, I'm ok. We're ok."

 

           \|/

 

They buried Klondike a day later in the backyard. Drawing a triangle in the dirt, Owen says, "For survival."

"For ser-viv-ale," Echo repeated. He claps his little hands. "For doggy!" He yells, like a victory cry. 

"For survival," Claire mouths. She kisses Zara's cheek.

For survival.

 

           \|/

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? This may be my last chapter... no garentees, though. Please feel free to send in ideas for more fanfics and new ideas for this one!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first off, I'm sorry for the angst. I was aiming for a sweet and fluffy chapter. Whoops.


End file.
